An Elf, a Reindeer and a Potter
by sheltie
Summary: Parvati volunteers to spread some Christmas cheer to kids in the hospital and ropes her sister into helping. What could go wrong?


**An Elf, a Reindeer, and a Potter**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

 **A/N: right, here's the start of some HP holiday stories. Hope you all have a happy and safe holiday season. Oh, and I hope you enjoy this story too.**

* * *

"You owe me big time for this Parvati" Padma said glaring at her sister.

Parvati just sent her twin a weak smile.

"It's not all bad" she said trying make light of the situation.

"Not all bad? Not all bad, look at what I am wearing" Padma seethed.

Parvati had agreed to go to the children's hospital to cheer up the sick kids there for the holidays since they couldn't go home. Now a few people had to back out due to other obligations and Parvati roped Padma into helping. Padma being somewhat a sucker when it comes to her twin agreed, but she didn't think she would be wearing what she was wearing when she said yes.

Padma was wearing a reindeer costume while Parvati was dressed as an elf with candy cane stripped tights, bells on the green slippers, and a green cap with a bell at the end of it.

"Hey, I don't like wearing this either" Parvati said.

"Yeah, but at least you're wearing something a lot better than me" Padma countered.

"But it's for the kids, Pad. Think of the kids" Parvati said to Padma, but also to herself. She had thought that when she agreed to do this that she'd go to the children's hospital talk and have fun with the kids and give the candy and presents. Not that she'd be dressed up at all. No one said there'd be costumes involved.

Padma grumbled under her breath, but said nothing.

"Padma? Parvati? Is that you?"

 _Oh god no_ the Patils groaned.

Standing in front of them was Harry Potter. He was looking at them with a curious expression. Padma so wanted the floor to swallow her up right now as Parvati snatched the closest jacket she could find to cover herself. Sadly that didn't cover the fact she was wearing candy cane stripped tights and slippers with bells on the toes.

"It is you. Pad, Parv. What are you doing here? And why are you dressed up like that?" Harry asked looking at the twins up and down.

"I was roped into doing this by Parvati" Padma said as she sent her a glare to her twin.

"I thought we'd just be here to hand out presents and candy" Parvati said honestly as she slipped the coat off though reluctantly.

"Okay. Parvati, let me guess, you only heard the part about going to the children's hospital and nothing else, right?" Harry asked.

Parvati felt her cheeks heated up as she just now remembered that part.

"You mean this _was_ a part of the plan!?" Padma exclaimed as her glare intensified on her twin.

"Oh, um, so Harry what are you doing here?" Parvati asked wanting to change the topic and hopefully remove her sister's death glare from herself.

"I always come here to give out presents to the kids" Harry said.

"Oh, so you do this every year?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Harry said nodding his head.

"Come on Parv, we have to go. See you later Harry" Padma said as she tugged her sister away. She may not like her situation, but she wouldn't be late.

Harry waved goodbye to them and headed on his way.

/Scene Break/

"This will be the last time I ever help you Parv" Padma said as she finished removing her costume.

"It wasn't all that bad" Parvati said.

"No, I guess not. It was great seeing all those smiling happy faces and how their eyes lit up when we gave them their gifts" Padma said as she remembered back.

"Yeah, they were so happy" Parvati said.

"Yes, they were. But I won't be doing this again. Definitely not wearing any kind of costume" Padma said.

"Really, I thought you looked charming as a reindeer Pad" Harry said.

Padma jumped out of her skin hearing Harry's voice.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to get her heart down to normal levels.

"I came by to see if you were still around" Harry said.

"Oh and why's that Harry?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Why Parv, to ask you both of you for a drink" Harry said flashing a roguish smile.

This smile sent the twins' hearts aflutter. They couldn't refuse of course.

/Scene Break/

So Harry and the Patil twins were enjoying their drinks at a local bar. They talked about their lives and what they've been up to since they last saw each other. Harry flirted with them both and Parvati giggled at the attention while Padma blushed a vibrant red.

"Harry, what's with you tonight?" Padma asked wanting to get to the bottom of why Harry was charming the socks off her and her sister.

"What, can't a guy flirt with two very gorgeous girls?" Harry asked with a smile that made the twins' heart skip a beat or two.

"Yes he can, ignore Padma. She's being a stick in the mud" Parvati said and shot her twin a look that said, 'stop thinking and sit back and enjoy'.

Padma just sighed.

The night wore on and soon it was time for the bar to close. Last call had been called.

"So, what do you say for a little nightcap at my place?" Harry asked.

Parvati giggled and nodded her head in excitement.

Padma however had a more level-head even though she's had a few drinks, but not too many like it seemed her sister had.

"I don't know" she said unsure.

"Come on Pad, I'm sure I can change your mind" Harry said as he touched Padma's hand and poured on the Potter charm.

Padma tried to resist, but failed as she looked into those stunning green eyes. Yup, she was a goner. She agreed and after paying the tab the three left to go back to Harry's place for some very personal Christmas cheer.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
